


Stop Looking At Me Like That

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [24]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: stop looking at me like that” and “what, you’ve never thought about us?” for....elorcan
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Stop Looking At Me Like That

They were meant to be studying, but instead it was just him.

Lorcan could feel Elide’s gaze on him but he refused to look up. Instead he kept reading, pushing his glasses up when they slipped down his nose.

“You look quite dashing in those,” Lorcan heard Elide’s hushed voice much closer than he anticipated.

That made Lorcan look up. They were on his bed in his dorm room and she had shifted her position without him realising, whatever novel she was reading for her own class discarded. She eyed him, taking in his face, then she reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

Lorcan swallowed. The way she was looking at him had something stirring in his chest. If she sensed it, she didn’t show it. Elide didn’t back down an inch.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Lorcan said, pushing his glasses to the top of his head.

“Like what?” She asked.

“Like…” Lorcan just waved at her face and Elide sat back a little bit.

“I don’t think I want to,” Elide told him. But her eyes fell for a moment, but it was just for a moment, and when their eyes met his again there was new determination set in hers. “I’m tired of hiding it.”

Lorcan didn’t move, didn’t breathe.

“What, you’ve never thought about us?”

Her words hung between them. He had, gods he had. This woman was starting to consume his every waking moment, his sleep was already plagued with visions of her. Of them, together.

“I have,” Lorcan said. “More than I’m willing to admit.”

Elide smiled, her hand cupping his jaw. Her thumb brushed across his lips and Lorcan went utterly still as she lent forward and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. She drew back far enough that their lips almost grazed as she spoke.

“Then why aren’t you kissing me?”

Lorcan didn’t wait for further invitation before he closed that distance himself. Elide sighed as the hand that had been on his jaw slipped down to his neck. She pressed into him and Lorcan held her, loving the way her body felt on his. His lips broke from hers and he kissed down her neck.

Elide’s voice was breathless. “Don’t stop, please.”

Who was Lorcan to deny the exquisite woman in his arms?


End file.
